


Update

by Angelfire115



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: For my stuff, Gen, I've just been having difficulty writing more, Sorry about the lack of posting, Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: This will be my updates on what's going on
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys for not updating much on my fanfics, I've got school and have become unmotivated to write, writers block I guess buuuuut I have been working secretly at school whenever I have time and in my notes app on my phone on stuff for my fics, even a new story that I am excited to do. I can't say much but it will involve more then one fandom. Like a series of different fandom's all connected so, can't wait for that, anyway, I've been busy with assignments and exams but thankfully I just finished that, only two more to go but they're easy sooo not much of a big deal and hopefully this annoying unmotivation and laziness will go away, love you guys <3


	2. Another update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boy 😅😅

So, I haven't been updating.... Again  
There has been so much going on, I've finished school but that doesn't really mean things are going smoothly. I've got some medical conditions which have been playing with my mental health. Now usually that gives me some ideas for Fanfics which it has but the problem is, it gives me too many. I've made over hundreds of different stories which have been so difficult to keep up with.

And new ideas keep coming up which make me neglect the old ones. Plus my disability makes it difficult to continue one task and distracts me to do another or just move on and watch YouTube for an entire day. 

I also haven't been eating properly or at all so I've been tired and very weak. 

So in short until I get sh** together, I don't think much will be showing up for a while. Feel free to re-read if ya want or find others who have better stuff then I do.

Love y'all <3


	3. I'm in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does this plague me so?

Guys

I have a new problem

About a month ago, I found the Dream SMP.

And now, I cannot for the the life of me stop ideas from pouring into my head.

I have, at the moment, 12 different Fanfics for Dream SMP and it's driving me insane.

Not because of how many there are cause, well there is so much more from Hazbin Hotel, trust me, SO.MUCH.MORE. 

But this means my mind is now hyper-fixated on Dream SMP and not Hazbin Hotel.

So, I am so sorry my Hazbin followers, but I cannot stop thinking about these ideas and I have to write them down. 

Thank you (╥﹏╥)❤️


End file.
